bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
Little Fish
"Little Fish" is the first episode of the second season of Banshee and, therefore, the eleventh episode of the series overall.It first aired on January 10, 2014. The episode was written by Executive Producers Jonathan Tropper and directed by Executive Producer Greg Yaitanes. Plot An FBI special agent investigates the vicious shootout involving Rabbit and Lucas, and metes out his own brand of justice. Meanwhile, Proctor tries to persuade Rebecca that he should be the one taking care of her; Deva gets caught shoplifting at a mall; and a seemingly simple armored-car robbery takes a dangerous turn when a mysterious motorcyclist joins the pursuit. Synopsis Sheriff Lucas Hood recuperates from the beating he suffered at Rabbit's hands; he can't stop picturing his tormentor and believes Rabbit is still alive. Carrie Hopewell, remains estranged from her own family, having left after they learned she wasn't who they knew her to be. After the real Sheriff Hood's body is discovered by law enforcement, Job and Sugar break into the morgue and steal it back. Special Agent Racine arrives in town to spearhead the investigation into what happened at the metalworks. He's been on Rabbit's case for years, and before he dies -- "my cancer has cancer," he tells Agent Dean -- he wants the satisfaction of putting Rabbit away. Racine grills the witnesses one by one. Lucas and Carrie lie through their teeth about their own relationship and prior history with Rabbit. The rest of the sheriff's department, deputies Brock, Yawners and Kelly, detail how Carrie took out nearly all of Rabbit's men. Racine metes out his punishment, placing most of the department on probation, putting all of the activity under surveillance, and reinstating Hood as sheriff. He tells Agent Xavier he wants to keep everyone in place and use them as bait to lure out Rabbit --whom he believes is very much alive. Carrie, Lucas, Sugar and Job rob an armored truck from the Kinaho casino in a daring highway heist. Before they make their getaway, they're chased down by a biker with a machine gun. The biker, Nola Longshadow, forces the crew to leave without most of the money. Later that night, Nola arrives at The Forge and has sex with Lucas, both unaware who the other is, and that they crossed paths earlier today. Back on the reservation, her brother and Kinaho chief, Alex Longshadow, comes under increasing pressure from rival members of the tribal council. Deva and her friend are shopping at a mall when Deva slips a bracelet into her purse. When they leave the store, the mall cop stops them. He gives them the chance to call their parents or go to the police, but Deva threatens to say that the cop groped her. He lets them go. Carrie goes to her old house to talk to Gordon, who has recused himself from being the district attorney on Carrie's trial. She begs for some help, but he refuses. Lucas helps Siobhan move into her temporary trailer home. She asks him about his relationship with Carrie, which he brushes off. He expresses his gratitude at her visiting him during his recovery, and their gaze lingers for a moment before he leaves. Rebecca Bowman contemplates going back to her Amish home after realizing her part in the Mayor's death, but decides instead to continue living with her uncle, Kai Proctor, where she continues to observe his business practices as well as his sexual liaisons. Gordon Hopewell speaks to a grieving town at Mayor Kendall's funeral, but finds himself in a very dark place. Racine visits a church in New York City. He's well acquainted with its priest, Rabbit's brother, whom he believes to be hiding Rabbit. In the post-credits scene, Agent Racine takes a piss on the church's doorstep. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Zeljko Ivanek'' as FBI Special Agent Jim Racine *''Julian Sands'' as Yulish *''Gil Birmingham'' as George Hunter *''Odette Annable'' as Nola Longshadow *''Tatanka Means'' as Hoyt Rivers *''Derek Cecil'' as FBI Agent Dean Xavier *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell *''Claire Bronson'' as Janie Kendall *''Maya Gilbert'' as Juliet Co-starring *''Chelsea Cardwell'' as Beaty *''Stephanie Northrup'' as Meg Yawners *''Stephen West-Rogers'' as a Lab Technician *''Laurence Chavez'' as a Armored Truck Driver *''Rex James Reddick'' as a Armored Truck Guard *''Andy Boswell'' as a Mall Guard Cast Notes Notes Shooting for the episode began on April 8, 2013 and ended on May 6, 2013. References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes